jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Tohth
|ja_kanji = トト神 |user = Boingo |namesake = Thoth (Egyptian god) |type = Bound Stand Uncontrollable Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 189 'God Khnum' Oingo and 'God Tohth' Boingo (1) |animedebut = Episode 52 'The Fool' Iggy and 'Geb' N'Doul (2) |seiyuu = |destpower = E |speed = E |range = E |durability = A |precision = E |potential = E }} is the Stand of Boingo featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance/Personality Tohth appears as a Stand bound to a comic book which even non-Stand users can see and interact with, adopting a peculiar, cartoonish art style, named "Oingo Boingo Brother's Adventures" comprised of characters whose eyes are above their hats or similar stylistic quirks. It has no personality, outside of a somewhat childish way of prediction, such as telling Hol Horse to stick his fingers in Jean Pierre Polnareff's nose. The predictions it generates imply that it has some sentience in responding to its user's desires. It represents the Egyptian God Thoth. Ability The Fate: Tohth can read the future. The book is mostly filled with blank pages, but as events happen more pages will fill up predicting coming events. The predictions contain only choice parts of that event and are generally missing significant details. For instance, Tohth stated that Hol Horse would kick a woman, after which she would be thankful and give him all her jewelry, leaving out the fact that Horse would do so to save her from being stung by a scorpion. Boingo states that if someone even remotely tries to go against the future, they are usually punished severely, such as Hol Horse accidentally shooting himself for his watch being two minutes too fast as has been predicted, and Oingo blowing himself up when he took on Jotaro Kujo's face. However, in both cases, they had tried to take advantage of the future rather than going directly against it. Notably, the panels in the comics were still fulfilled regardless of the conditions being disobeyed, with Oingo taking up Jotaro's face and blowing himself up and Hol Horse's bullets hitting him by traveling through the bullet injuries of the Jotaro depicted in the comic. It is possible that Tohth actually predicts all possible futures at once, and "only" displays the elements that are common to all of them. Gallery Tohth.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Thoth in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Anime 2015.jpg|Tohth's initial appearance Tohth card.png|Tohth's Egypt 9 Glory Gods card Tohth joestargroup.png|The Joestar Group (Polnareff, Joseph, Jotaro) as depicted in Tohth Tohth joestargroup2.png|The Joestar Group (including Avdol and Iggy) as depicted in Tohth Hol horse in Tohth.png|Hol Horse and Boingo as depicted in Tohth Tohth jotarodeath01.png|Tohth's first prophecy of Jotaro's death Tohth woman prophecy.png|Tohth predicts Hol Horse will kick a woman and be rewarded for it Tohth bullets.png|Tohth predicts Emperor's bullets will be fired into a pipe, killing Jotaro Tohth shot.png|Both Tohth and Hol Horse are shot by Emperor's bullets Tohth stats.png|Tohth's stats Khnum Thoth silhouette.png|Khnum and Tohth's silhouette from the JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ Trivia *Araki was inspired to create Tohth by thinking about his own future at the time, having recently been married.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT *Tohth's form as a comic book is a reference to The Book of Thoth, which was a book said to have been written by the Egyptian God Thoth, and is said to contain knowledge of how to talk to animals as well as the ability to perceive oneself as a God, or having supernatural abilities, similar to the idea of a Stand. *In the Japanese version, Tohth can also be read as Thoth (トト Toto). Because of this, the artbook JoJo 6251 incorrectly romanizes it as such. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Automatic Stands